Vườn
Muốn biết thêm thông tin về giao diện, bấm vào đây, mặt khác, xem thêm tại menu Cuộn giấy. Image:Courtyard.png|700px circle 53 74 43Avatar circle 130 660 75 Codex circle 274 660 75 Multiplayer circle 417 660 75 Guild circle 568 660 75 Shop circle 712 660 75 Missions circle 860 660 75 Friends circle 1010 660 75 Onmyoudou circle 1158 660 75 Shikigami Records circle 51 438 75 Statue rect 310 228 435 483 Bounty Fuuin circle 764 141 58 Exploration circle 817 285 54 Village circle 1210 229 60 Summon __TOC__ Vườn là khu vực được nhìn thấy đầu tiên khi bắt đầu game. Giao diện cuộn giấy có thể hiển thị ở cả Vườn lẫn Phố, và một khi tiến vào mục chơi nào đó thì cuộn giấy sẽ biến mất. Khi cuộn giấy bị cuốn lại, mục xu, khuyết ngọc và sushi cũng ẩn theo. Giao diện *'Triệu hồi: '''Allows access to the Summon and Shrine interface where N~SSR shikigami as well as other tools can be acquired. *'Phố: Heads to the Village for LBS and coop-related gameplay mechanisms, they open at certain times. *Thám hiểm: Goes to the map where player can access some solo and multiplayer instances for the sake of acquiring materials and other rewards. The lantern will not have a red dot as a notification, but will glow brighter with a butterfly encircling it. *Truy: The favourite shikigami will offer rewards in exchange for dealing with certain shikigami. The default shikigami is Kohaku, but shikigami with all their bios unlocked can also be selected in whichever skin available. *'''Tượng: '''The statue offers a timely list of in-game events to act as a shortcut for the player. There is an option for push notifications for each event. *Truyện ký: A related shikigami appears in the courtyard to commence a chapter. Khung Ước Nguyện Lantterns-1.png| Trung Lantterns.png| Nhật Lồng đèn treo trên khung ước nguyện là nơi truy cập vào các trang web liên quan đến game. *'''Sự kiện*: Serves as the entrance for the current major event happening in-game *'NetEase Sprite/Định hướng:' Links to the game helper which answers many questions *'Sự kiện:' Links to the events page, showing various holidays, online and offline events, and other pertinent happenings *'Khảo sát:' Occasionally serves a survey for players to complete to gather feedback for the future progress of the game *'Fanwork:' Links to the official website where players can upload their fanworks, and others can browse through them *'Chăm sóc khách hàng:' Connects to a chat with a customer support representative, along with a FAQ, to help solve problems Trung *'Mã đổi quà:' Opens a window where a PIN can be entered to redeem for in-game items Nhật *'Bulletin Board:' diễn đàn âm dương sư. *'Wiki chính thức:' wiki tiếng Nhật chính thức, có thể truy cập qua địa chỉ http://wiki.onmyojigame.jp/ Cơ chế |-|Âm dương sư= Bấm vào âm dương sư để đổi sang họ hoặc đổi skin. |-|Cây= * Có thể thay đổi skin vườn, đi kèm easter egg. * Có thể xem lại các chương cốt truyện trước. |-|Người giấy= Người giấy phân phát buff, mở cổng dịch chuyển, và cung cấp những phần thưởng hàng ngày khác. Chúng còn được sử dụng làm vật chứa một vài phần thưởng sự kiện. Ngoại hình thay đổi tùy theo sự kiện diễn ra. |-|Thức Thần= Thức Thần treo truy có thể thay đổi nếu tất cả tiểu sử đã được mở khóa. Mỗi Thức Thần có dáng ngồi riêng. |-|Thú cưng= :Xem thêm tại Thú cưng Thú cưng sẽ cung cấp buff Ngự Hồn và hỗ trợ trong phó bản Ngự Hồn. |-|Khác= Những thứ khác có thể hiển thị trong vườn dựa theo sự kiện hiện tại. Easter Egg |-|Chuông gió= Chuông gió treo ở cửa Triệu hồi sẽ thay đổi nhạc nền khi được bấm vào, và không phải luôn có sẵn tùy thuộc vào skin vườn. |-|Khung ước nguyện= Có một con quạ đậu trên khung cầu nguyện trong skin vườn mặc định. |-|Thức Thần ẩn= Những Thức Thần Amanojaku độ hiếm N và Kappa có thể đang ẩn nấp trong nền màn hình.